


doyoungie OneShots

by Yongiekissingdoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Breeding, Butt Slapping, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Oppa Kink, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Sugar Daddy, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Lee Taeyong, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Top Moon Taeil, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongiekissingdoie/pseuds/Yongiekissingdoie
Summary: Doyoung X NCT members 《OneShots》
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	1. Introduction

Dotae aka yongyyong (taeyongXDoyoung) 

Jaedo (jaehyunxdoyoung) 

Johndo (johnnyXdoyoung)

Markdo (markXdoyoung)

Yudo (yutaXdoyoung)

Wooyoung (jungwooXdoyoung)

Ludo (lucasXdoyoung)

Nodo (jenoXdoyoung)

Dohyuck (haechanXdoyoung)

NCT ot21 or ot18 X doyoung

\- I will write the warning in the first of every chapter, if there was any

\- all of the oneshots will be written by me

Hope you enjoy this book (:


	2. Claim me [dotae]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship / taeyong X doyoung 
> 
> Summary 
> 
> Doyoung kissed johnny on his cheek,and taeyong is jealous 
> 
> Enjoy reading (:

Finally after a busy long stressful day NCT 127 got back from sm entertainment

they were preparing for a comeback so they were practising their new song -kick it- Once they got back everyone was tried and they quickly went back to their dorms

every one of them is planning to have a shower then sleep But that's not what taeyong had planned, he has other plans going in his mind, well earlier he planned to sleep after practicing

but something happened that changed his mind Seeing his boyfriend flirting with the other members isn't something good to see Every time he remembers how doyoung kissed Johnny's cheek out of blue today

he feels fire buliding up in his soul and heart But at the same time he feels like crying, it feels like bombs exploding inside him, he feels angry, sad, uncomfortable at the same time

just because of a kiss on the cheek After saying to all the members goodnight taeyong went to his dorm with doyoung following behind him Well both of them have a separated room alone but they sleep with each others on one bed, couple things tho

Taeyong entered his room with doyoung but he didn't speak a word "I'm gonna go shower first okay..?" Doyoung prepared his pyjamas and a towels for drying his hair and body after the showering, he felt that there's something wrong with his bae cause tae isn't responing to him nor looking at him Doyoung just ignored taeyong for now and went to the bathroom to take a shower closing the bathroom door behind him

Taeyong sat on the small couch beside his bed waiting for his boyfriend to finish, he was lost in thoughts about his jealously His mind just thinks about Doyoung kissing Johnny's cheek Taeyong swears inside if johnny wasn't his friend and team mate, johnny would have a bruise on his cheek right now

The sound of the water dripping went thought taeyong's ear, making him look at the bathroom closed door

A crazy idea popped in his head to extinguish the fire in his heart He sat up and walked to the door taking every piece of his clothe off till he is fully naked nothing is covering his slim tall body

He opened the door of the bathroom,getting inside and the other male didn't notice any of his boyfriend movements,

he was busy washing his body and his eyes were closed Taeyong slowly walked to the tub carefully not to make a sound The younger male was standing in the middle of the tub

when taeyong got in he sneaked his veiny hands around doyoung's waist The younger opened his eyes with a loud scream to find himself in his boyfriend embrace who was looking at him coldly "What the hell taeyong, you scared me" He whined hitting taeyong's arm playfully

But taeyong still stared at him coldly without replying Doyoung looked down seeing their naked wet bodies touching, then he looked back at tae's deep dark brown eyes he can only see madness and anger in it "What's wrong..?" The bunny male wrapped his arms around the older's neck

Taeyong instead of replying to him he pushed his lips on doie's strongly that doyoung was shocked with his boyfriend's action Before realising anything he found his hair being pulled making him let out a whine and that was a chance for tae to push his tongue inside

Doyoung just stayed still letting the older do what he wants with his lips Taeyong was kissing them softly and biting on them but not hard to hurt or bleed

His kisses was sweet yet rough and hard One of his hands was holding the back of doie's head and the other is roaming all over the younger's body Their bodies were soaked with water as well as their hair, they were pressed into each other like they are one, their cocks were touching, doyoung can feel the older's cock getting bigger and harder which sent shivers to his spine

Tae pulled away slowly and there was saliva connected between their lips "Those lips are mine" Those were his first words since he came back from the practicing and doyoung just responed with a small nod "I don't want you use those lips on anyone but me understood..?"

Doyoung has never seen his boyfriend so dominant and possessive like this, he feels like getting on his knees just from taeyong's eyes staring at him, tae's gaze is so strong and powerful "T-Taeyong wha-" doie was about to speak but the older interrupted him with a deep strong voice "Understood..? Answer me"

The younger just nodded his head and kept quiet Tae closed the water that got cold without them noticing and got out of the tub before ordering doyoung to do the same And of course doie just followed his orders and did as he's told

taeyong took his hand and guided him out of the bathroom to the bed they are sharing He pushed the younger's wet body on the soft mattress not so rough

"There are so many bad things i wanna do to you doyoung, you made me so mad" with that sentence taeyong got on top of the other male "But i didn't do anything wrong" doyoung said as the older started leaving small kisses on his outstanding soft collarbone Tae pulled away when he heard the younger "You were so bad today baby" "Why..?" "Kissing johnny on the cheek wasn't a good idea" yong caressed doie's cheek down to his lips, he put his thump between those cherry delicious lips

"It was just a kiss on the cheek, and you have n-" "Shut up doyoung" tae's voice got high suddenly making doie's body shiver The older pulled his hands away and moved his whole body up to the headboard Till his harden cock was facing the boy under him "Open your mouth"

Doyoung spread his lips open, to have the tip of tae's cock pushed in his mouth, taeyong didn't even let the boy take a breath He just shove half of his cock in, feeling the heat of doyoung's mouth around him warming him The younger boy was shocked of taeyong's move

he can already feel the tip of his cock touching his throat He can feel the veins of tae's cock on his tongue, it was so outstanding Taeyong pulled his cock out slowly to push it in deeper making the boy under him gag He imitate his move again and again

in every thrust his cock goes deeper in Tears spilled out of doyoung's eyes, his vision was becoming hazy from all the tears, he can feel tae's cock down his throat, it was good to please his boyfriend, but this was too much

he was choking on his cock His put his hands on the older's thighs and patted it, asking him to pull at Taeyong looked down at him, to see him his face a little red and teary

so he pulled out and stood up from the bed making his steps towards the cupboard Doyoung once the other pulled out he started coughing and catching his breath

he can feel his sailva running down on his chin to his chest and neck Well, this was the first time he got his face fucked this hard He rubbed his eyes with his hands to clear his vision from the tears

to see taeyong getting on the bed and his cock was covered with a condom and it's already lubed Tae grabbed his boyfriend from he ankles to pull him closer to him, and now he is between his spreaded legs He didn't let doyoung get ready or even realise what he is going to do 

he just pushed half of his cock in his hole Doyoung's hands quickly reacted to grabbed tae's biceps tightly, he felt a slight of pain The older didn't move, he stayed like that letting doie adjust his cock

He lowered his body to have his face dangerously close to his boyfriend's "I don't like anyone touching you, it angers me and make me jealous, you are mine, you are meant to be just for me and no one else"

Doyoung just looked at tae's deep dark brown eyes listening to every word he's whispering to him with his deep sexy voice, he never thought that tae is this possessive cause the older never showed him that side of him

"Then claim me"

even though his throat was hurting him but he managed to say these words and his looks was daring the older He moved his hands from tae's biceps to wrap it around his neck

and his eyes never left the other's Tae pulled out slowly to push back in making the boy under him let out a soft whine

"Your inside are so soft and tight, fuck it feels good" he commented and his hips was automatically thrusting slowly

well he can't controll them His cock feels so good in his bae So much pleasure

"I'm just for you yongie" doyoung's hands was roaming all over taeyong's back, his boyfriend's body was so warm and hot on him He raised his head up to look between his body and tae's he can see the older's cock going in and out of him He loves how it feels hot and messy between their bottom parts

"Kiss me" the younger pulled taeyong down by his neck, their lips touched, both of them had their lips opened, their tongues met The kiss was to wet and dirty, it was so hot and made them close to cumming

"I feel already feel so close baby" tae said after pulling away, his thrusts became harder and faster Doyoung just nodded as a response

his moans got a little louder, he can feel tae's dick in his stomach it's touching the deepest spot in him His body jerks up with every thrust "R-remove the condom and c-cum inside me"

Doyoung suddenly out of nowhere said making tae stop thrusting

"What..?"

"I want you to cum in me, wanna feel you yongie" those words went to tae's heart quickly the way doyoung said 'yongie' played with his heart He pulled out and removed the condom and threw it somewhere in the room

he put his dick back in doyoung, to continue what he started This time it felt more pleasurable, and now doyoung can feel every inch and vein of his boyfriend's cock

"I'm gonna cum"

taeyong grabbed the younger's neck tightly in his hand, while the other hand was holding his waist His thrusts was deep, fast and rough

he can see his cock poking from his boyfriend's stomach

Doyoung hands was holding tae's hand that is on his neck,he was looking up at him

taeyong hot view from above made him feel butterflies and a knot forming in his stomach "Taeyong i'm gonna cum"

doyoung's moans got high pitched as his cum spirited out of his cock It made a mess between their bodies At the same time taeyong shot his hot liquid inside doie, he let out a manly groan

buried his cock deep inside, feeling the tight walls clinching on him He slowly lost grip on doyoung's neck and waist and pulled his cock out throwing his body next to the other 

he was panting so hard and doyoung was in the same situation as him Their bodies was covered with both sweat and cum and their hair was stuck on their foreheads

"You were so rough, now my back hurts so much"

"You asked for it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FiRsT oNe ShOt 
> 
> WHat ship do you want next..? (Comment)
> 
> Stream kick it (:   
> Thank u for reading tho


	3. Wanna get caught [johndo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship / Johnny X doyoung 
> 
> Summary 
> 
> 'Sex is great but puplic sex is the greatest'  
> That's what Johnny thinks
> 
> Enjoy reading
> 
> Warning !!  
> -slut shaming

"The simple present is a verb tense which is used to show repetition, habit or generalization. Less commonly, the simple present can be used to talk about scheduled actions in the near future.."

Doyoung is trying very hard to pay attention to what Mr. park his english teacher is saying  
But he can't cause of his big baby boyfriend johnny who keeps whispering dirty words in his now reddened ears

"You look so hot today baby" johnny barely cares about the male teacher, all of his attention was on the small bunny beside him

He was dangerously close to his boyfriend, their shoulders were pressed against each others

He can feel johnny's huge biceps beside his very small ones, and the huge hand that keeps going up and down his thighs

His body is melting under the other's touch, feels so hot, his face was turning incredibly red, he was starting to get a little sweaty

"Got a proplem down there baby..?" That sexy deep voice made the younger look down to see his little cock growing and a big hand caressing his thigh

"Johnny stop it" he put his tiny hand on the older's trying to remove it, but it was no use, johnny was strongly holding his thigh

"Why would i stop when my baby is enjoying it..?"

Doyoung really wants to punch johnny on his face, but all he wishes for now is that they don't get noticed by anyone

And for johnny he doesn't care about anything, he just enjoying how embrassed and annoyed doyoung looks right now

"Johnny please stop" the bunny was feeling so helpless and submissive under johnny's touch, he's feeling good but he wants this to stop

"No, look at you, you look so needy"

"I will do anything please" doyoung's voice was so small, not his fault the older's touches and words makes him feels so small

"Anything..?"

Doyoung nodded while he was looking in front of him at the teacher

"Okey" johnny removed his hands as the dirty thoughts and imagines started to fill his mind up

Poor doyoung doesn't know what will happen to him after this class

《Time skip》

"Where are you taking me..?" A lost puppy doyoung is being dragged by his big boyfriend in the school's halls

"Keep quiet" the older tightened his hands around the smaller's wrist more, fast walking towards unknown place

"But..we have a class right now" doyoung doesn't really know what is going in his boyfriend's mind

"We are going to skip the the rest of today's classes, cause we have some important business to do"

"But-" johnny hushed him and kept dragging him till they arrived to an abandoned hall, it was unfamiliar to doyoung but not to johnny

The older opened one of the doors and it was a an empty dark class, he walked in with the other behind him and then locked the door

Johnny turned around and looked down at the smaller male, his eyes was now lustful and dark

"Why are you looking at me like that..?"  
It was kinda scary to doyoung, the older was looking up and down at him, cheaking him out from head to toe

"You said that you would do anything i want earlier right..?"

Doyoung nodded at him as answer and before realising what is going to happen, he was turned around and a hand grabbed the back of his neck forcing him to bent down on a desk

Now that he has realized what is going to happen to him, he started to panic and tried to get up but a deep voice stopped him

"Don't you dare move or that little ass of your will be destroyed"

doyoung just stayed in the same position, he knows that johnny can wreck him and he doesn't want that, at least not in school

Johnny's finger sneaked to the hem of the younger's pants, his finger tips were a little cold which caused doyoung to shiver at the connect

The older lowered the bunny's pants along with his boxer till they fell to his ankles

Then his his huge hands grabbed one of doie's ass cheeks squeezing it making him let out a small whine

johnny kept letting out comments like "so pretty, beautiful, so soft , just for me" while he roamed his hand all over doyoung's ass and thigh giving them soft weak spanking and squeezing them

And his other hand was on his own hardened cock softly touching it

"Your little cock has softened a little when i stopped touching you in the class, but look at it now it's starting to grow again just from me caressing and complimenting you, what a slut"

The older removed his hands and took off his jacket throwing it on the desk beside the small male then his hands went down to unzip his pants pulling out his rock hardened massive cock That was already covered with pre-cum

"Take off your jacket then bend down again" johnny ordered the younger and the boy did as he was told he took off his jacket and put it on johnny's then bent down sticking his ass out

"Good boy, now i'm gonna enter you, i don't want to hear any sound, we don't wanna get caught" with those words Johnny entered the tip in "good thing that you are still stretched from last night"

Doyoung quickly put his head into his arms as the other started entering him deeper raw

The younger now was in a whole 'submissive' mode, he doesn't have the courage to argue with Johnny or even disobey him, but he likes it, he likes how johnny dominates him and makes him weak

"Now i will started moving" the taller may be treating the smaller roughly but he still cares and worry for him, he has a soft spot for doyoung

He started pulling slowly out then thrusting in, he was holding doie's tiny waist in his hands tightly, every time he thursted he would pull the youngernby his waist back to meet his thrusts

"You like it huh..?, you like how good my cock is fucking you"

All that doyoung can do was nod as answer while trying hard to control his moans, his head was buried in his arms, he was holding the sleeves of his sweatshirt between his teeth Yet he can't hide moans

Johnny's thrusts are so hard and strong, their skip slapping sound is so loud, the desk is moving forward with every hard thrust, it could break any moment

Doyoung can't do anything about it, he just laid there his back arching as he gets pounded by his boyfriend's huge cock from behind

He doesn't even care about his moans anymore, he is a moaning mess, letting out high pitched moans and whines while the other is using him like a toy

"Seems like someone wants to get caught" the older laid his front on the smaller's back, his thrusts became slower but deeper

He took a handful of doyoung's soft black hair in his hands, pulling his head back, he spreaded his lips to take the younger's earlobe between them, nibbling on them

"Look at you, moaning like a whore a heat, you didn't want us to get caught earlier, but now you want the whole school to watch you getting pounded by me"

"No, i don't want to, you are the only was who can see Me like this" Doyoung looked back at Johnny'a face

The smaller boy's hairs were standing every where and some were sticking on his sweaty forehead, eyes were red from crying same with his face, he was the definition of 'a mess'

The older can feel himself getting close to coming, he doesn't know if it's because of the younger's messy look or his dirty words or his soft tight hole...maybe all of them

"Fuck doyoung,yeah i'm the only one who can make you and see you like this, i'm the only one that can mess you up" johnny slammed the other's head back on to the desk and stood up again, his hands grabbed the smaller by his hips, his thursts are rougher than before

"J-johnny i'm so close" the smaller was crying from pleasure, a small hand of his was jerking his not so huge cock off

"Yes come on, cum for me, show me how good i can make you feel" johnny remove the other's hand from his cock and put his instead

"I'm gonna cum johnny" doyoung came in the taller's big hand, covering it with his own cum

Johnny pulled out and put his cock between doie's thighs "tighten them around me baby"  
Johhny used the bunny's cum as a lube to make it easier moving his cock between the soft thighs

Doyoung stayed in his positio squeezing his boyfriend's monster cock between his thighs

"I'm gonna cum"

"Cum between my thighs, make a mess on them" Johnny let his out his white liquid out letting out a manly groan as he continued to thrust between doie's thighs making some of his cum get on the floor and down and up doyoung's slim feminine legs

Doyoung got up and turned around as soon as johnny let go of him, there was so much cum between his thighs, they were sticky

Johnny pulled out a tissue from his pocket and cleaned himself first before pulling pants up and putting his jacket back on

"Clean me up too johnny"

"I will even if you didn't tell me love"

"You will clean me then we will go home and take a shower and cuddle while we watch frozen 2"

"Anything you want baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading this 
> 
> I will write oneshots for all the ships you've recommended in the previous chapter's comments 
> 
> You can also tell me any other ship you(comments) 
> 
> ♡Have a good day♡
> 
> Stream kick it tho


End file.
